Pokemon's Help
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: It was kindergarden time! Oh No! Jasmine got into an accident! What will happen after 17 years?


**Me: So… Who should I do it on today?**

**Drew: Paul.**

**Paul: Drew.**

**Me: I know! A story on all of us!**

**Paul and Drew: Wha?**

It was monday, another day for the gang to stay in their kindergarden school

"Can't catch me Drew!" The young brunette known as May Maple yelled as the green haired boy known as Drew Hayden.

"Ash, bring me the bucket please." The young orange hair girl known as Misty Waterflower asked the brown haired boy known as Ash Ketchum

"Paul!" The blunette screamed at the the purple haired boy. They were known as Paul and Dawn.

The only one that is not mad was a girl name Hilda, reading her favourite book, 'The Young Prince.'

"Antonia!" A boy yelled at the yellow haired girl known as Antonia and Zap.

"Iris! Be careful!" A boy known as Cilon warned a girl named Iris.

"I know!" She respond as everyone looked at her. Iris leaped forward and tried to catch the branch that was very far, but slipped and fell. "IRIS!" Everybody shouted.

"Help!" She cried, tears flowing out her eyes. Suddenly, a shadow jumped out and caught Iris.

"You okay?" Iris looked up and found a pair of blue eyes. "Y-yes." She answered. "Iris!"

Iris's POV:

"Iris!" I heard someone called as I turned and saw cilon coming running towards me. I jumped down and ran into his chest. Crying my eyes out.

"Who are you?" I heard cilon asked as the teacher stepped up. "That's Jasmine Shan. She is local around here." She said.

"Does that mean she is learning here?" Dawn asked. The teacher shook her head. "No, she usually just come here to get things." She said as a boy with long green hair came in.

"Sis! You're not suppose to run away!" The boy said, running towards the girl with blue eyes. "Hi, I'm N and this is my sister, my mom and dad registered me and my sis in this kindergarden." He explained as Jasmine climbed the tree and reached the top with ease.

"Oh! I was expecting that and please make yourself comfort, I will just tell the principal." The teacher said and made her way inside.

All the boys around looked at Jasmine, (Note: Jasmine is wearing a different attire.). They stared at Jasmine as the wind blow her blonde hair. Suddenly Jasmine loose her grip on something and fell down the tree.

"Jasmine!" The boys cried and they rushed to save her, but end up tripping themselves. Jasmine had no sense of scaredness, she grabbed a branch spinned before landing on the ground and smirking at the boys.

"Um… My sis have very good acrobatics." N said before giggling and the boys. Jasmine rolled her eyes at her brother's childish ness.

The bell of recess sounded as everyone dashed inside. At lunch, as soon as Zap walked in, 3 girls latched onto him. They were Lily, Zilly and Aromia. "What's with them?" Jasmine asked me."Well, those three like Zap and Lily is the leader and they are called the flowers." I explained.

"Well, they look like the annoying ones to me." She said as I was shocked. "What! They are the most popular girls in the kindergarden!" I told them as she rolled her eyes and sat beside Ashley. Guess they are friends. Soon, a girl named lizzy came and joined them.

After school, we all walked towards the our locker. We recap the ABCs today and Jasmine answered most of the questions. As Zap opened his locker, he caught eye of Ashley and Lizzy walking past. He stared at them. Lily, Zilly and Aromia thought he was staring at them and blushed. But as soon as they noticed it was the others, they threw a basketball at them. Even though they were still young, they have great strong.

Jasmine's POV:

Just walking around, then I saw my friends being attacked. "Oh no you don't!" I cried, jumped up, and sliced the basket ball in halve with my hand.

"Oh! Its miss Daring." Lily teased as I got angrier. "Iris said your the most popular girl ever, and your good at hip hop, then… lets have a competition. I lose, I go." I dared her as she agreed. They walked off.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" iris asked as I ignored her.

"you with me?" I asked Lizzy and ashley. They nodded. We did a hi five, then a hi five with our feet and end with a fist pump.

Zap's POV:

Its the day of the competition, I hope Jasmine is ready. I am secretly in love with her. First was the Flowers. They were good, very good, intact they might win. Then it was Jasmine's turn, they were the Ruby trio, and they did better, they won it too!

Normal POV:

Jasmine was sitting on the field, watching the flowers dancing in the wind. It was 1 week after the holiday. The others were playing aipom in the middle. Jasmine did not feel like playing nor watching.

"I'll go get it!" Jasmine heard Zap calling. She turned and saw Zap running to the middle of the road, and getting the ball. As he picked it up, Jasmine eyes widened. There was a huge car coming the way!

"ZAP!" She called and ran to him. But it was too late, the car was 1 m away, and Zap just look at Jasmine blankly. Jasmine ran at top speed, reached just in time, bumping into Zap, causing him to fell of the road. But there was no time for Jasmine to escape, the car already smashed into her. She fell of the cliff. (Yes, they were at a not that high mountain.)

"Jasmine!" Zap screamed and looked over the edge, he tried to jump down, but was stopped by Antonia.

"Zap! That is the Ursaring's territory, whoever enters it never come back!" Antonia said. "But…" Zap tried to say. "Even if Jasmine manage to survive it, she will not be able to whistand the Ursarings." Cilon said as Zap looked down at the edge.

17 years later, Zap was not happy any single day. All he thinks was about Jasmine. One day, Zap and the others were on a trail and suddenly, they heard a very familiar sound.

The sound of the flute Jasmine usually play. The song that will always get N to sleep. The sound that everyone liked.

"No way. My sis is the only one that could play the chorus." N said as Zap followed the music. As they turned the corner, they saw a very shocking sight. A girl was there, in a ruffled purple top, magenta short skirt, a pearl neckless hanging from her neck, a gold bangle around her one of her wrist, a fingerless glove. She was standing up.

"Who are you? Where did you get the necklace? The bangle, is from lilyrena?" N asked.

"The name is Jasmine, my dad gave it to me and yes it is." She said and turned around and revealed they she had blue eyes.

"Jasmine!" "Bingo."

"how did you survive?" Hilda asked.

"The pokemons there helped me." She answered.


End file.
